Us Against The World
by GreekGeek1140804
Summary: Meeting demigods and stuff. Pretty much it.
1. Nancy Bobofit

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Nancy's POV**

Huh, another blow-off.

Oh, I didn't tell you. I got this stupid date from and he never showed up. This is the sixth time, and yes, you can call me desperate. So now I'm sitting in a booth at Starbucks, drink in hand and all pimped for nothing.

Then, the door chimed and I looked back to see if it were him. It wasn't, but fortunately, it was the hottest guy to ever walk earth. He went up to the front desk and ordered. Call me stalker, but I don't care. I leaned in and heard his husky voice. "A grande frappe with extra whipped cream please." He said. Wow, even polite. He's _so_ in my league.

I saw him about to sit in the booth behind me so I made a pouty face to get his attention. He looked over and came to sit in front of me. "Hey, you alright?" he asked. "Um, actually, I-I" then I started to sob. I wanted to feel his strong arms enclose around me. "Did I upset you?" He asked, scooting closer to me. I wiped my tear with my sleeve and said, "Oh, no. It's w-well, my mother! She j-just car accident, and it was like, yeah, and s-stuff." Whoa, I hoped my lie didn't sound as fake as I thought. "Do you need comfort?" He asked. I shook my head a small yes and he sat down next to me in the booth.

I stared at his muscles that were not too big and not too small. I closed my hands around them and squeezed it a little. "Wow, you must work out." I accidentally said. "I guess you could call what I do working out." He chuckled.

Then I looked into his sea green eyes. They looked so familiar, yet I don't know how I could forget eyes like that.

"So..what do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "Well, I am a fighter that's for sure. I don't really 'workout', more like training and drills. I am all about the marines." He said. "So marine corps or Navy?" I asked. "I prefer Navy, but I'm stuck near Marine Corps. You know, mostly on-ground combat instead of overseas training." He answered. Getting too know him, I don't see how anyone could not like him.

Kinda egoistic? "What do you do for a living?" He asked. Never mind. Not full of ego.

"Let's see...I've applied for many jobs." Which is true. "Cool, get any of them?" he asked. "All of them." I said. Okay, that was a lie. He waited for more.

"Nurse," applied, but didn't get it, "Operator of Empire State Building front desk," again, applied but didn't get it. He stopped me. "When did you get the job as an operator?" He asked. "Actually, there was this special job that only applied to me and only me. I had to go up the elevator with everyone. I cant miss a single person." I lied. "Since when?" He asked. "Um, there was like, this crazy, like, storm thingy-ma-boo, and they, like forced me into the job!" I said. Okay, valley girl much?

"Impossible." He muttered. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" The coffee guy called out. "Finally." He said and got up to get his drink. Wait-his name is Annabeth?

I beautiful girl walked in and I was instantly jealous. Her well built perfect athletics body and wavy blonde hair. It wasn't even brushed and it was still gorgeous! She turned and faced me. Wow. Not what I expected. She had stormy grey eyes that suited he toned face perfectly, but killed her stereotypical look. "Hey, got it yet Seaweed Brain? I've been waiting for 10 hours!" she whined. I smirked, now she brought back the blonde stereotype. "It's been only seven minutes. And I thought you were clothes shopping for the baby." he said. Baby? Probably cousins maybe? Then I looked at her stomach and it was slightly swollen. "Oh, just come on!" she said and dragged him out. Before they were completely out the door, Annabeth/Seaweed Brain said "See you Nancy!" "See you too Annabeth!" I said. "Oh, that's my wife's name! I'm Percy!" he said and was finally dragged out the door.

I never told him my name the whole time. He has a wife, stupid me! And his name, Percy. Realization hit me as I discovered who he was.

That Percy Jackson from Yancy.


	2. Caleo

**Sorry for such a long time since update!**

**BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS**

**Darren's POV**

My car broke down in the middle of the highway and I was frustrated. I had to go to a meeting and this keeps me from it?! "Damn it." I muttered, kicking a can nearby. The can rolled down the road and stopped at a small hut. How come I never noticed that? I took some belongings and walked up to the hut.

It was called "_Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters". _Mechanical Monsters? I walked in and rang the bell.

"Hello." A lady greeted from behind the counter. She looked about 60 years old. "Uh, yeah. Hello. Is this a repair shop?" I asked. She smiled. For an old lady, she sure looked beautiful. "Yes, dear. Having car problems?" She asked. I nodded gratefully.

She turned around yelled into the back room. "Valdez! There's a customer! Get your lazy ass out here!"

Wow, not expected. He came out. He also looked around 60. "Hey, I'm Leo." He said, shaking my hand. "Darren." He stared at me a while. "You look familiar. Has your car ever broken down before?" He asked. I chuckled. "I don't think so, sir." He smiled back. "Well, I'll go check on your car. Say, have some soup. You know, this store is also a cafe." He said. "Oh, I don't think I have enough money for soup." I said politely. "On the house." The woman said. I am hungry. I agreed. Leo went out to check out the car. I sat down as she went to the kitchen. Once she came back, she had a large bowl in hand. She sat next to me.

"So, as you can infer from the sign, I'm Calypso." she said. We sat comfortably for a few minutes. "Can you ask you a question? I mean, besides the one I just asked." I asked. "Hit it." she said. "How did you come up with such a name for this shop?" I asked. She laughed. "When Leo and I were younger, we dreamed of opening up a shop. It was a crazy idea because, well, I was in prison." She said. "Prison?" I asked. "Yup, pretty badass, right?" We both laughed. "Anyway, after war Leo came back. Just as he promised. We travelled the world. But… there was a cost. We swore never to look back at bad memories. Even of they contained good memories. He never saw his friends and families again. My cousins-they're the ones who sent me to prison. No man is ever allowed to visit me twice except them. Leo, well" she smirked "I guess when there's nothing but hope and a messed up compass, the impossible unravels."

I felt bad for her. She saw the look in my eyes and said, "Don't you worry about me, now. Tell me about yourself."

"I was an orphan. Actually, still am. Never got adopted. My mother and father were heard from. I just got out of the orphanage. I'm planning on finding my biological parents." I said. She listened intently. "I'm not even sure anyone in the world has these eyes." I said. "No, honey. I love how grey have that affect. With gorgeous blues, greens, everything! It is unique, especially that the blue is sky blue. What is your given last name? I can help you find them."

Leo walked in. "Please don't say…"

"Grace." I said.

He dropped his wrench and embraced me. "M-My dear boy. How could I not notice? W-When you meet your parents, tell them I love them." He said the sobs. "You know where they are?" I asked hopefully. "I know where they probably live. Just go to this address and ask for the address for New Rome. Ask for the Graces." he said. He grabbed paper and pencil out of his belt. He wrote,

"Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954"

"Thanks." I said.

"Remember to mention me." He said.

What I said next just automatically came out of my mouth. I don't even know what it meant.

"I will. I swear it on the River Styx."

**There will part II. I will update anytime I feel like it cause I don't give a fuck.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**


End file.
